Black Birds
by XXForrestStarXX
Summary: Trapped in the 1800's, the flock is still on the run. Ciel Phantomhive grows suspicious of this new group of people. Will they become friends or enemies? (Psst, this story is up for adoption! PM me for more details c:)
1. Chapter 1

**I hate starting new stories without even updating my older ones but this one had been sitting in my computer for a while now. Thought I might as well post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

**"Where are we going again?" Iggy asked. The flock was all shivering from the cold bite of the wind as we flew over the ocean.

"Anywhere away from those Erasers. Hopefully someplace warm," I replied. We had just escaped another one of those annoying attacks. You know. The one where we almost get _killed_ by psychos with sharp teeth. Yeah, one of those.

"Max? Can we land at that little island?" Angel pointed to said island. It looked peaceful enough. Not too many lights.

I looked around at the rest of the flock's tired faces. When was the last time we actually slept? I shrugged, "Sure, why not."

They looked relived to finally rest. The wind whipped everyone's overgrown hair around as we dived to a nice looking beach on the island.

It was empty, except for a few pieces of garbage blowing on the sand. Total jumped down from Iggy's arms and stretched his legs. "Finally, I'm tired."

"Ok, everyone go to sleep. I'll take first —."

Fang interrupted me, "_I'll _take first watch. _You_ rest. You need it."

I crossed my arms but he just raised one eyebrow. Angel tugged my sleeve, "Come one Max. Even heroes need their rest." She smiled weakly.

Nudge was all ready starting to fall asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept, if you ignored the long red scratches and dark bruises. I bet I looked worse. I turned back to Fang, "OK. But only for a little bit, then it's my shift."

And with that, everyone went to sleep. Total curled up with Angel like always, and I stayed half awake, still buzzed from the adrenaline. Fang sat next to me, alert for anything. It almost made me feel safe. Almost.

* * *

The room in the Phantomhive Mansion rang with delicate soft sound of music; a few missed or wrong notes came up occasionally. Sebastian sighed, "Try again, from the beginning."

"I have been playing the same tune since morning. I am growing tired of it—"

A loud squeal was heard before Elizabeth barged in attacking Ciel in a hug. "CEIL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

She didn't let go until she noticed Sebastian was there. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian bowed. "Lady Elizabeth, I did not hear you arrive. We just finished with music practice," he said. Ciel smirked. "_That's right."_ He thought to himself.

"Can we go into town? I heard a new shop had opened up! Please Ciel! It'll be so much fun! You need a break from so much work! PLEASE CIEL!"

The young Earl sighed before nodding shortly. Elizabeth clapped her hands while she continued yelling in excitement, "We'll have such a great time!"

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord." Then left to do as he was told.

Ciel starred at the window until he saw his butler return to the front with the carriage. "Shall we go, Elizabeth?"

"I told you already! Call me Lizzy!" she said before letting Ciel escort her to the door. Sebastian held the door open for them and helped them into the carriage before sitting inside with them. With one final glance to the mansion, they rode away.

"Is something wrong, Sebastian?"

The butler smiled, "No, milady." The lie was accepted quickly by Elizabeth but it couldn't fool Ciel. He gave his butler a stern look before continuing to stare out the window.

Back at the mansion, the blonde gardener had just knocked another tree down. It was the 4th splintered trunk that lay in the garden that day. "Oh, Sebastian's going to kill me! I'm in so much trouble."

He walked quickly around to see if there was anything that might hide the damage he'd done. "Maybe he won't notice. There are lots of trees here and—"_Crack. _Finny stopped talking and looked down to his shoe. A pair of broken glasses sat crushed under his foot. Cautiously, he picked it up starring. It was different than the other pairs of glasses he'd seen people wear.

He looked around to see if the person that dropped them were close by. No one was around other than the birds chirping in the trees. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hello! Anyone loose a pair of glasses?"

He walked around, looking for any sign of people. Could they have been intruders? It was Likely. "Hello?" Finny called out again.

At the far side of the garden he could have sworn there was something poking out of the bushes. He walked slowing towards. The closer he got the more it looked like fingers, but something about them seemed wrong.

He ripped one bushes away "Are you alright-" he wasn't prepared for what he saw. There, what looked like a person, stared back at him with dead eyes. But it didn't seem entirely human. It looked deformed, a few of it's fingers had claws and scales covered it's neck. The eyes were the worse. One was milky white, the other badly swollen. Still it stared out, a pleading eye as though wondering why this happened.

Finny gasped and fell back. He should alert the young master. Quickly, he ran back inside to look for Ciel.

* * *

**Hope it was good enough. If you have any problems with it, I don't mind constructive criticism. I can't guarantee when I'll update next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor do I own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Fang looked at the sleeping flock. Even in their sleep, they were tense and ready. The wind hadn't stopped blowing so trash and sand kept tumbling to his face.

Fang stood up and walked around for a bit. "Just like any other day." He muttered to himself.

The sky was started to fade from its black color; the moon crawling back into the horizon. He should probably wake Max up for her watch, she'd kill him if he didn't. "Max."

Her eyes opened, scanning the area. Fang sighed, "I can take watch again."

The look he got clearly showed there was no chance of that. He rolled his eyes.

She was about to sneer until she noticed a dark cloud heading their way. Her wings snapped open and she got into her fighting pose. "Everybody, we've got company!"

"We know!"

Fang turned back to see everyone fighting Flyboys back. He ran to help, kicking the chunks of metal and lashing out the best he could. He kept this up until one grabbed his arms and pinned him to the sand, kicking him in the ribs. It knocked the breath out of him. Struggling he saw the other were giving a good fight, obviously not enough.

"We got you," The robots droned. They brought out rope and started roughly tying each member of the flock up. Fang tried to kick them but was punched in the stomach for his trouble.

Max squirmed in their grasp when they started to tie her. "We're not giving up that easy, pinheads!"

"Quiet," He snared, twisting Max's arm back painfully. They didn't know how we were going to get out of this. They were still real beaten up from the last fight. Still, Max wasn't going to back down. She pulled her arm free and aimed a roundhouse kick to the side of the Flyboy's head. The head broke off leaving wires sticking out of its neck. "Don't—"

Another Flyboy came clawing the side of her face and pinning her to the sand. Angel cried out, "Max!"

"We got you." These things were idiots, but they were strong idiots. A green helicopter came into view, making the flock close their eyes to avoid the gains of sand blowing everywhere.

Max's P.O.V

'_There's our ride.' _I thought bitterly. They picked us up and threw us into the helicopter as if we were just trash bags. I winced when I landed on my arm; I think they might've broken it. Great, just what I needed, a broken arm to top off all our other little problems.

Gassy whispered, "Are they taking us back?"

It was hard to see but I knew he had a teary face as he spoke. No matter how tough my little solider was, he was just 8. "Yeah…" I answered. Hearing someone say it out loud made the air feel tense.

I shifted, trying to see more of the little room we were in. It was small, very small. I tried not to start hyper-ventilate. I just wanted to get out of here! Just the thought of going back to the School to be locked in cages, jabbed with needles and used as lab rats was enough to put any member of my flock over the edge.

The copilot turned sharply, causing us to all side to the right and smash against the wall. That threw me out of my hysteria long enough to bite back a scream when my arm hit the side. A little yelp was still heard from me. That's it, when I get out of her those guys are _dead_.

Iggy had surely heard me. "Were you hurt really badly?" he asked turning his head to my direction the best he could.

I took a shaky breath before talking, "Yeah, nothing big."

"How are we gonna escape them this time?" Nudge croaked.

"We'll find a way. We'll show them what happens when they mess with us."

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Look, Ciel! There's the new shop right there! Oh it looks so cute! Come on let's go!" Elizabeth squealed. She hopped off the carriage and grabbed Ciel's hand, dragging him towards a small store. He tried his best not to look too annoyed.

It was a bit plain on the outside; painted a light blue with a small window display of hats. Though most of their clothing was custom designed for them, Elizabeth insisted to take almost an hour looking at every single hat.

Her face lit up and she hurried to pick up a top fancy red hat with white roses and lace. "LOOK! It's perfect!" she yelled when she forced it upon Ciel's head, "It's so cute!" He coughed a bit out of embarrassment.

Elizabeth smiled and she snatched the hat back to pay for it at the counter. Ciel sighed and waited her to be out of hearing range before he spoke to Sebastian. "I do not wish to go in public wearing that, have you ever seen an Earl wear something so ridiculous."

His butler smirked. Ciel was not amused. "Wipe that smug look on your face and take us home already. I'm tired of all the racket the town causes."

"Yes, my lord."

"Ciel!" Elizabeth came rushing back, "Let's go to the other shop across the street! There are so many pretty things there and the —"

"Lady Elizabeth, wouldn't you rather prefer to go back to the Manson for some tea? I think the servants would enjoy seeing all the hats you have purchases." Sebastian interrupted as politely as he could.

She seemed a bit surprised before she smiled. "Eh…maybe they will. They loved the clothes I bought them last time. It was all so cute! Don't you agree, Ciel?"

Last time she visited with the new clothing for the servants, he remembered they looked more like they wanted to chuck everything into the fireplace. "Yes, let's head back."

* * *

**Yay, the chapter 2 is finally finished!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Kuroshitsuji, which should be obvious by now.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

The helicopter finally started to descend towards the School. Everyone stared at the door, waiting. _What are we gonna do? Why the heck won't they just let us be?_

I could hear voices on the outside, shouting mostly.

"_Get the experiments into the lab already!"_

"_Ok."_

"_Just open the door and stuff them in their cages to wait! Don't you mess this up!"_

Footsteps came towards the door. Angel whimpered silently before the door swung open. I squinted when it opened; it had to be afternoon already with the sun that bright.

The guy smiled showing his twisted nature, "Alright, into the cages." Oh, I really wanted to punch the snot out of his face. "Don't try anything funny or we'll make sure you regret it."

From the looks my flock was giving, I didn't think we'd regret teaching these people a thing or two about what we think. He grabbed Angel's shoulder and threw her into a dog cage waiting outside the door.

I winced when I hurt her crash into the cage with probably enough force to turn it over. The guy went to lock it quickly and came back cursing angrily at Angel. "Why you little runt!" he growled, aiming a kick at her cage.

A voice in the distance stopped him. "AY! We don't need them dead before we can even test them!"

He growled and shut up while he threw us all in different cages. I couldn't help but bite the side of my mouth when I landed. We kicked at our cages; our hands were no use tied this tightly. They sent for someone with less reaction to our behavior to roll our cages into the lab.

He breathed deeply when we stopped. He spoke with a heavy accent. "Ah, de memories. Don't you agree?" he smiled.

This dreary place bought back memories, all right. I could still hear the poor chimps screaming as the Erasers teared them apart as 'practice'.

He bent low to meet everyone's faces. "I' be right back. Don't try anything vhile I' gone." He sounded like he was talking to a 3 year old. Fang kicked his feet out to the bars of the cage in front of the guy's face. His reaction was _priceless. _

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to find it as funny as we all did. Brushing himself off, he striated up and glared at us. "Ve'll see who vill be laughing." He said and turned to leave us, locking the door on his way out.

I heard a voice come in my head_. Max?_

_Angel! Are you okay? _

_Yeah, I just made him a bit mad._

I thought of the time I bit them when they tried to get me out of the cage. The kick I got afterwards was painful but it was worth it.

Angel's little laughing sounded tired in my head when she saw my thought. _No, not this time. I spit in his face when he was locking the cage._

_No mercy, right?_

Angel nodded. I gave a small smile of encouragement. Then the flock shared a look of determination. It wasn't until Iggy tilted his head to the door that we all starting moving again, shuffling to the back of our cages.

A group of white coats came barging in. They talked as if we couldn't understand them. "Finally we got them. Is number 11 there?"

"Yes, we should run some tests in the maze first."

"Have we examined the works of their brains yet?"

"That one I have heard more from. How do its lungs work exactly?"

"How much data have we covered already?"

"We should run tests as soon as possible," this one spoke over the others and stepped closer to our cages holding a _sharp_ needle. "This will make sure they cooperate well."

He gave us all one finally glare before slowly opening Gasman's cage. "Now don't give us any trouble little one."

Gazzy stared up fearfully before breaking into a smile. Tucking his wings in, he pushed against the back of the cage and tackled the white coat to the ground. The scientist screamed, "GET HIM! GET HIM NOW!"

Everything from that point on was just a fast blur of chaos. All our cages managed to get open, back up was called, fists were swung, and equipment was used for weapons.

"Escape! Fang, Iggy, take the flock!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll catch up to you!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Iggy yelled.

I whipped my head towards the exits, and started running, trying to keep my left arm from moving too much. That was the plan until everything went black. I think everyone was still screaming and fighting but I wasn't really sure. The only thing I could feel was a small throbbing at my leg.

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

I saw Max when she fell. She fell crashing into one of the tables full of test tubes and causing them all to break on the floor.

One of the backups tried whacking me upside the head but dodged and called the flock. All the chemicals started _smoking_. Changing colors and bubbling while Max was still unconscious on top of them.

Nudged spoke the loudest she could, "What's happening!"

"I don't know!"

Max went into a coughing fit, twisting herself and kicking out at the air. We couldn't take watching her freak out like this.

"Max! MAX!" The flock sprinted to help her, everyone pinning her limbs down to stop her from hurting herself. 'Panic' wouldn't even cover it.

All the white coats wouldn't come near us. They shouted orders and made quick notes of what was happening. "Get the hose! Get the fire extinguisher!"

I looked down to see Max started glowing lightly. My hand used to pin her arm down was glowing too. So was all the flock's. "What the—"

Max screamed and the ground felt like it was moving. The walls and people blended into each other making a swirl. Sounds were muffled so only Max could be heard. Something tugged at my hand and plugged me into a blur of everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: What the last one said.**

Fang P.O.V.

When my vision finally stopped spinning, it wasn't any more reassuring. Landing with a thud, we rolled off a rooftop to the dirt bellow.

"Is everyone alright?" I croaked. A quick head count showed us all here. And the fact we weren't in the School anymore. Dozens of pairs of eyes were glued to us, all wide in shock.

I whispered so only we could hear, "Let's go—"

"Max is still knocked out."

"I'll carry her. Everyone else go north, on three. One…two." _Three_. They leaped over the crowd and headed north like planned. I put one of Max's arms behind my neck, lifted her up and ran to join them. That's when the people decided it was a good time to start screaming. My ears will bleed soon from all the screaming I've heard today, I just know it.

In my escape I almost ran into a blue haired kid wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

* * *

Sebastian brought them back to the mansion. Elizabeth pestered Ciel the whole trip about wearing his 'lovely' new hat with the 'cute' outfit she brought him last time, for a dance. He tried refusing politely as he could but she didn't want to give up.

"Please Ciel. Remember how fun the last one was? It would look so amazing!"

Unfortunately, he didn't have an excuse to say no other than how embarrassing he found them. "Can't it wait until another time?"

She paused to think. "Do you really promise we can have it later?" she asking hopefully.

"…fine."

"Thank you!" she attacked Ciel in a bear hug.

The carriage door was opened letting crimson eyes peek inside. "My my, I turn my back for only a minute and…," Sebastian teased, letting his sentence wander.

Ciel fought down a blush creeping to his face and they both got off the carriage. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

His butler hid his smirk and went ahead of them to hold the door open. Even though it wasn't very proper, he did enjoy teasing his young master. When he reached the door and held it open, all the servants started talking nervously all at once.

"Finny found a body!"

"A dead thing is in the garden!"

"We didn't see anyone come near the household!"

"Ho ho ho."

Sebastian was surprised to say the least. He knew he felt something odd earlier. "Quiet, we have a guest heading this way. Finny, take the body down to the cellar. We can discuss this later."

"Yes sir!"

Sebastian regained his smiling posture and held the door wide open for the young couple to walk through.

"Shall I prepare the tea?"

Ciel nodded, "We can drink it outside."

He had to tell his master soon but Elizabeth was still there. "Perhaps it would be better if—"

"Oh no!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I think I forgot one of my bags at the store!"

That was a relief. Tea would have to wait for later. "I could hurry out and fetch them."

"That would be great! I'll come too. I saw one more thing I regret not buying."

The three ended up going to the town again. Ciel waited outside the shop this time while Sebastian went to help Elizabeth find her bag in the store.

"MURDER!"

He turned to see a crowd shouting at a group of people running away from them. They were beat up and soaked in blood. One of them was carrying the limb body of an older girl, and was about to knock the young Earl over.

Ciel moved out the way and watched them run to the woods. He would have to ask Sebastian to check on that.

A few minutes later the crowd of people still stood talking nervously about what had just happened. Soon it'll be the talk of the village. The Earl sighed and turned to find his butler inside of the store. He had to put an end to this before things got out of hand.

"Sebastian, I have a task for you."

Elizabeth interrupted, "Can we go back? I think my ride home is waiting outside the mansion right now."

With a nod of approval from his master, Sebastian escorted them back to the carriage to drive them back again. Ciel was already bored of going back and forth; he didn't stay entertained just staring out the window anymore. He turned to listen to his fiancé talk until they finally stopped.

Elizabeth was right, a carriage sat waiting so she said her goodbyes and left.

Sebastian walked in front of Ciel to hold open the door. "Young master, I have something to tell you," he hesitated, "Finny seemed to have found a dead body in the garden. I had them move it to the cellar."

Ciel headed to his study. "Do you know what caused its death?" he asked.

"I will go observe it right away."

"Before you do, I saw something outside the store today. A group of young people were running to the woods. They looked beaten and one even carried a girl with them. For all I could tell, she was already dead. Find out if these two murders are connected and any other information."

Sebastian nodded, "I will see to it right away." With one hand over his heart, he bowed and left to see the body in the cellar first. It should take no more than a few minutes. Then the part he was more eager for, tracking down the people. Hopefully they were more exciting than most criminals tended to be.

**R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

Fang's P.O.V.

We kept running, luckily we didn't nearly run anyone else over again. My arms were starting to hurt from carrying Max. The trees started to bunch together the farther we ran in. I heard nothing besides the crunch of the leaves and Iggy almost stumbling over something. How I knew it was Iggy? Well, none of the other kids could've cursed as well as him.

"Lucky Max didn't hear that," I half-smirked at him.

"Lucky you haven't fell on your face yet," he joked back.

We might as well joke around before we have to face reality again. But Iggy was half-right. With all the blood I've lost and escaping with Max, I should've tripped a while ago. A second scan showed the entire flock was already exhausted. A few more minutes of running should be far enough, right?

After a small silence, Angel whispered, "Will Max be ok?"

"She's Max, remember? Of course she will." I hope.

Nudge took a worried glance at Max before pointing out a small clearing to my right. The five of us agreed it was a good place to rest, and put everything down. It was a relief to finally get Max off my back. I rested her against the trunk of the tree, relieved to see her still breathing.

Angel peeked over my shoulder to look at Max and gasped, "There's something in her leg!"

Nudge looked closer and pulled out a small metal piece. It looked like it had once been part of a needle. My mind started going through all the worst case scenarios that it could happen. Poison? Will she die? Is it another failed experiment? Will she—

"Fang!"

Angel looked like she wanted to cry, I clamped down on my thoughts immediately. Shaking her head she croaked out, "No. I-I can still hear her thoughts… sorta. Their normal like always. We'll always be together."

"That's right!" I was surprised to hear Total talk again. He'd been so quiet this whole time. His black fur was stained and he had a slight limp while he walked towards Max. With his nose, he gently nudged her hand over. "We'll be okay."

In the back, Iggy shrugged our backpack off and took out all that was left of food and bandages.

"How did you get it back?" asked Nudge.

He smiled a bit proudly. "I knocked a white coat out and took his keys to the cabinet I heard them put it in before," he pulled out one more object and handed it to me, "You'll be happy to know your laptop survived."

Of course, I didn't show it, but it did make me feel happier. Maybe we'll find out where we landed.

* * *

It wasn't that difficult for Sebastian to track them down. Their scent could be followed easily in the small blood splatters they left behind. Crouching behind a bush, he observed them silently.

There were six of them. The tallest was a boy dressed completely in black. His dark hair covered one of his eyes while he stared at a limp girl.

"Fang!" the youngest cried to him. What an unusual name. Her blond curls shook as she tried to convince everyone, "No. I-I can still hear her thoughts…sorta."

That was interesting, he made a mental note, they certainly didn't seem normal but he had to make sure. Though, the dog talking was a different story.

Sebastian listened through their whole conversation. Their short mentions of past fights were interesting enough. He noticed the tall strawberry blond called 'Iggy' had blank blue eyes, as though he saw nothing, yet he was able to cook for them all. When he heard them refer to the youngest boy as 'Gasman', he wondered how drunk a human had to be to name someone that. It didn't make sense until he 'demonstrated' what it mean while the others ate. 'Angel' was the youngest girl. He remembered she claimed to hear be able to hear thoughts before and paid particular attention to her. The most talkative was the one called 'Nudge' currently ranting how disgusting that was. All of them wore strange clothing already ripped and stained far beyond repair.

They ate as though they were starving. Only when the girl they called 'Max' started to move did the youngest three immediately go and hug her, saying how relieved they were. Iggy handed her some canned food they had saved.

Feeling it was the best time to leave; Sebastian stood up faster than he thought anyone would be able to notice and ran to report everything to the young master. He smiled; it seems had challenge finally arrived.

Sebastian ran to the mansion, choosing to go through the office window to avoid having to answer the panicking servants.

"I've returned."

Ciel jumped slightly, his back turned from the window where he sat at his desk. The butler walked to the front and bowed his apology. Ciel sat up straighter, "And what have you found?"

"There are six of them and a dog," he sounded slightly disgusted at the word dog. If it had been a talking _cat _then… "The girl was not dead. She was unconscious and they all seem to care deeply about one another."

He repeated everything he had seen. Ciel scoffed at the names of course. Angel's mention of reading minds met a small gleam in Ciel's eye. He thought she could be a useful pawn.

When Sebastian compared them to the dead thing in the cellar, the only thing they had in common was that scent. It was like a doctor's or some lab's.

"One last thing, I had noticed black feather poking out from under one of their jackets..."

When he finished, Sebastian waited to let this all sink in for Ciel. "Is he demon?"

"No."

Ciel rested his head on one hand as if he was bored. "Then we'll give a day more. Let's see what they will decide to do."

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Max's P.O.V.

First things first, I felt like I'd gone through a wood chipper. My head felt like it was used as a basket ball and my arm felt worse than everything else. The only good thing was I woke up with all my flock still well and alive.

"Max! Max! You're okay!"

"We were so worried!"

"Are you hurt?"

Not the best thing to listen to with a headache. I tried to ignore that and let them give me a hug. "Uh… watch my arm!" Gasman nearly crushed it in his bear hug.

That got everybody's attention. "What happened to it?" Iggy asked when he brought some food over.

"Nothing! Just a bit sprained I think. Now how about telling me where the heck we are."

Angel poked my left arm gently, watching me winced slightly. I eyed the bandages and Nudge brought them to me.

"We don't know, but the town we were just at was all weird looking. Like a movie set with some top hats and people looking like that history book! Remember that book you threw at a car we thought Erasers were in! On the cover it sorta looked like that. You think they're movie stars?" The excitement in Nudge's eye was obvious if you didn't already see her jumping in her seat.

I continued to wrap my arm, only listening to part of what she said. Movie set? Well movie sets tended to have tables full of food.

Grabbing the bag, Angel begged to go. I couldn't just say no to- I have to say something. "Fang?"

He glared at me for putting him on the spot. I smirked back. I thought he would say no but we all remember how Angel got Total.

One pair of bambi eyes later we snuck into the town. It looked crowded with happy buyers going from store to store. Nudge was right, they looked weird.

The thing that got me nervous was it didn't look like a movie set. There were no video cameras, no directors, and (sadly) no large tables with food for actors.

Angel tugged at my sleeve, and let her voice into my head. _Max, I think this is how they live._

Well that makes hiding in the crowd much harder. I huddled the flock back into hiding. "New plan, we have to look more like them. Anyone have ideas how to get clothes?"

Iggy looked up, "Wait, how much different are they?"

"Like something Jeb might've worn when he was a toddler, and still partly not insane and evil." Fang muttered.

Gazzy looked shock, "Is Jeb really that old?"

I shrugged. Nudge looked at every store, "We can just… _borrow_ some from that store."

After a mini argument and complaint of style later we ran out from the back of a clothing store. The owner yelling curse words I never knew existed. We searched for water in the woods to wash up better so we didn't look like zombies out of a grave.

When we 'borrowed' the clothes, we didn't have much time to check it other than guessing the size. I completely regret it now. When I walked back from behind a tree, I felt my face red from embarrassment.

I had been the last to change so everyone was already wiping tears from laughing so much at each other. I guess they still had room for a few more laughs. Fang only smirked silently but he stopped as soon as I started laughing at him. For once, he wasn't in completely black. Instead, he wore some green shorts with a dark blue shirt that I had picked up in a hurry.

"You're not exactly in uniform either," he responded.

I looked down at my long tan skirt, "Well if you're that jealous of it we can always trade. I think this would match your eyes much better anyways."

Gazzy tried not to laugh so much in the image of Fang wearing a skirt. Angel walked to Fang and picked up his overgrown bangs to see his eyes better. "I don't know. Maybe a yellow dress like mine would match better."

Fang rolled his eyes at all of us when we burst into yet another round of laughter. I stopped to catch my breath. The sky was already starting to go dark and the trees got quieter. My stomach grumbled as a reminder that food was still waiting. "Okay, I'm gonna go find some food. Fang stay and watch. If anyone comes, then ditch this place."

"I'll come with you," said Iggy. I nodded and we snuck into town again. Thankfully it was less crowded than before. All the shops were starting to close for the day and the place started to get darker.

Perfect, now no one will see us. I picked up what was left of my skirt and hurried to a trash can next to same bakery. I had ripped the bottom off earlier. Never realized how hard it is to run with that thing tripping you every few feet.

"There's nothing good here." Iggy grumbled, picking at the bits of old moldy food. I wrinkled my nose at it. Not that desperate yet. In the dark window display sat an extremely tempting chocolate cake. My stomach complained loudly with just one at it.

I bit my lip at the thought. "Iggy… you up for picking some locks?"

He smiled and took out his lock picking kit. "Always."

I lead him to the door where he quickly started working in case someone spotted us. It took about a minute to open. "You call that a lock?"

"Congrats, now come on. We can celebrate later."

With one hand on the wall, Iggy walked in. I stared at the cake. No matter how good it looked, taking the one from the window would be too obvious. I moved to the back of the store where more half finished ones were stored. I picked up a large, plain cake. It wasn't too heavy to pick with just one arm but I didn't think it would last that long with the flock_. _Mayb_e _just _one_ more.

That was what I thought until I came across the cookies. Two cakes and a bag of chocolate chip cookies could last us tomorrow if we ate slowly. "Iggy hold these." I whispered, handing him the cakes. I saved the cloth I'd torn from my skirt earlier and used it to tie some cookies up. "Ok, let's go."

"That looks so good! Where'd you get it all? Can I have some of the vanilla cake first?" Nudge asked when she saw us come back with our arms fill of pastries.

"Let's try to save the other one for tomorrow. I don't want to go back there anytime soon."

Angel took out some of our empty cans, "We can use them like plates or bowls."

That was a pretty good idea. I scooped up a piece for Angel first. Total complained, "Don't forget me. I like cake too."

There weren't enough cans so Angel picked out bits of her cake to let Total eat out of her hand. We all ate using our fingers but the cake was still gone in a matter of minutes.

It must've been midnight by now. "I think we should try to get some sleep now," I yawned.

Gazzy licked his fingers, "Just one more piece?"

"Save some for tomorrow." He pouted but went to sleep next to his sister who cuddled up with Total. I smiled at the scene. "Who wants to take first watch?"

"I can." Iggy hand his hands in his pockets with that look he usually has when…

I sighed, "Give me the bomb."

"Aw come one."

"Ig."

"Fine."

He handed it over and I put it back inside our backpack. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I yawned one more time before I went to sleep.

* * *

"Young master, it is time to get up now," said Sebastian while he opened the curtains to let the sun shine in, "We have a busy day ahead of us."

**R&R**


End file.
